Mermaids
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Its movie night for Titans East, but Speedy’s got a question that Aqualad wants to answer. Slash, Speedy/Aqualad, Spaqua.


A/N: In case you didn't know, Roy is Speedy's real name and Garth is Aqualad's real name.

Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Speedy/Aqualad, Spaqua  
Warning: Slash, but nothing too bad.  
Plot: Its movie night for Titans East, but Speedy's got a question that Aqualad wants to answer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, and probably never will.

Mermaids

"Turn that blasted music down, Roy!" Aqualad yelled at the top of his voice to be heard over the huge stereo that was pumping music into the air mercilessly.

"Okay, okay. Keep your shirt on, fish lips." The archer casually reached over to turn down the volume while Aqualad fought down a blush.

It was always like this with Speedy, Aqualad thought sadly. He would start an argument, Roy would tease him and make Garth question how to react to what he said, then they would begin to argue again. It was like the two were always trapped in one big circle.

"Don't call me that," Garth said calmly, a little too late. Speedy shrugged and turned back to the magazine he was reading as Aqualad settled down on the sofa next to him.

The television flickered on as Aqualad flipped through the channels languidly. After watching several commercials, all for vacuums or toothpaste, Aqualad looked up to see that Roy was watching him intently, the magazine closed on his lap.

"What is it?" Garth asked impatiently, but more than a little embarrassed. Speedy's masked eyes widened as he realized what he had been doing for the past few minutes, and just below the mask Garth thought he saw the beginnings of a blush.

"N-Nothing," the arched recovered. "I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking of what?"

"A question." Aqualad waited for more, but nothing came.

"What question?"

But Roy was already getting up, leaving his stereo and magazine forgotten.

---

Speedy was going to kill Bee.

It had been her turn to pick the movie tonight, and she had to have chosen the worst possible movie ever created.

_The Little Mermaid_. Roy sneered at the brightly colored fish on the cover of the movie, wondering if he could get away with throwing it out a window.

Probably not. Bee could always fly after it, and Aqualad would yell at him if the movie landed in the ocean.

Roy's thoughts slowly drifted to the Atlantian. Garth was always so calm and quiet, but he also had a fierce temper, exactly like the ocean where he came from. Speedy couldn't help but admire Garth. And sometimes he did a little more than admire.

Speedy sighed heavily as he threw the movie across the room, where it landed safely on the sofa. He heard voices from the hallway, which meant the others were coming.

"Did you put in the movie, Speedy?" Bee called. She emerged a second later, with the twins and Aqualad in tow. None of them looked particularly happy to be there, either.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to right now." Roy grumbled as he set up the movie. Bee took the twins into the kitchen to get some snacks, while Aqualad settled down on the sofa. Once finished setting up, Speedy sat down beside him.

Because it was a night off, none of the Titans East wore uniforms. Instead, they were all in sweatpants and T-shirts, except for the twins, who wore pajamas. Speedy grinned softly to himself as his bare arm brushed against Aqualad's equally exposed one. Neither boy made any move to pull away.

"Can you believe she's making us watch this movie?" Roy whispered as the movie started and Bee still hadn't returned.

Aqualad granted Speedy a small smile, but did not say anything else because Bee came back at that moment, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. She and the twins sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Halfway through the movie, Bee left to put the twins in bed, leaving Roy and Garth alone. Speedy's heart skipped a beat when Aqualad leaned in closer to him.

"What was that question, Roy? The one from this morning?"

Speedy blushed as he remembered how he had been caught staring at Garth that morning. "I… can't remember."

"But you do, don't you?"

The archer watched the screen for a while, thinking of a false question so he could avoid the real one.

"How do mermaids have babies?"

Garth blinked. He pulled back from Roy a little and blinked again.

"Um… what?"

"Well, it's one of those great questions of nature. You know, that no one knows the answer to?"

Aqualad shrugged, still looking confused. "I'm not a mermaid, you know. I don't even think they actually exist."

Roy smiled in relief, glad that he had successfully evaded the original topic.

"Speedy… what was your real question?"

Oh well. So much for evasion.

"Okay, this might sound weird, but… do you like someone? Anyone?"

Garth looked at Roy curiously for a few seconds, before sighing. "I'm not sure how to answer. I mean, I _like_ my friends. The other Titans, Bee, the twins. I liked my old mentor, and my family."

He lapsed into silence for a while, and Roy waited. "If you're asking who I love, however…"

Roy's heart skipped again. His eyes widened as Garth leaned in closer, leveling their faces.

Warm breath ghosted across Speedy's lips as Aqualad continued. "The one that I love… is you."

Roy didn't hesitate for a second. He pulled Garth down, letting their lips meet softly at first, before deepening it.

"Roy," Aqualad pulled away, breathless.

"What?" Speedy asked, threading his fingers through Garth's dark, long hair.

"I really hate mermaids," the Atlantian answered, pressing the mute button so they wouldn't have to listen to the horrible singing coming from the movie.

He leaned down again, and Roy met him halfway.

---

Bee had spent much longer than she needed putting the twins to bed. She had always known how Roy and Garth felt about each other, and was growing increasingly annoyed that neither of them was making a move.

So, she decided to do something about it. Since it was her turn to pick a movie, she chose one that neither boy would be interested in at all, so they could focus on each other. If the movie also provoked Speedy to say something embarrassing, well, that was just an added bonus.

_Time to see how all my hard work paid off_, Bee thought to herself as she entered the room…

…And hardly contained her laughter. Roy and Garth were on the couch, half-naked, and quite oblivious to anything going on around them.

The movie still played, forgotten. Bee grinned and shook her head at the two boys, leaving the room before she saw anything she might regret.

Just wait until the other Titans heard about this.

END

A/N: How do mermaids make babies… that truly is one of the world's biggest mysteries.

Well? Did any of you like it? Review if you did! I love reviews as much as I love Spaqua!

Thank you for reading!!

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
